


Of Ladybugs and Justice

by Knightowls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, First work - Freeform, Gen, Marineford Arc, Not Beta Read, she's like 25 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowls/pseuds/Knightowls
Summary: A crossover with miraculous ladybug set during the Marineford Arc.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Of Ladybugs and Justice

Mari is a Hero. She stands there next to Rayleigh and Shakky and watches as Portgas D. Ace, chained and on top of a scaffold, is forced to his knees. She knows this isn’t her world she knows things are different here, but this, this is something she knows is _wrong_. She watches and doesn’t blink, barely breaths as a war starts. Over a boy, _a boy_ , who only wants to be _free_. Who has been sentenced to death _only_ because of the blood in his veins, because of a man he never met, because of a man who has been dead for over two _decades_.

She sees her friend, her crew mate, her _captain_ fall out of the _sky_ (She gets an answer to where one of her nakama were sent) onto the field already so battered and broken and still _fighting_ to save his brother.The one she only met once but _knows_ how much he means to Luffy. She watches as he gets closer only to be pushed back again and again.

She gets thrown back into her own fights, her own _war_ , and she opens her bag and takes out several objects and puts them on one by one. A ring, a necklace, a pair of glasses, and a bracelet. Lastly she touches something she hasn’t taken off since she got them when she was a teenager. A pair of earrings.

Marinette is a Hero. She knows this place is different, but there are similarities as well, and here just as where she comes from heroes are said to fight on the side of justice. She has fought a tyrant bent on using people for their own gain. Who cared not for the suffering of others, only for how that suffering could benefit their needs. She has seen what a _single_ toxic person with power can do to a city with over 2 million people. She knows what kind of damage power in the hands of a tyrant can do.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Hero. She has fought on the side of Justice. She has stood for Justice. She sees _none_ here. Rayleigh sees a light, turns to her and barely hears the mutter of “Voyage” and she is gone. She is Ladybug, she sees no Justice and she will not _stand_ for it.


End file.
